Un slash collectif :: pas encore de titre
by Les 4 Folles des Sly
Summary: ***Chapitre 7*** Luffynette, Aiguma, Rêveuse et Sophie Black se sont mises ensemble pour faire ce slash. Ben moi, j'ai fait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire :) en parlant de la pierre *luffynette*
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour ! Le chap 1 de cette fic a été écrit par Sophie Black, lol ! Pis ensuite, ya Aiguma, Luffynette et Rêveuse qui vont venir dans ché pas trop quel ordre ! Reviewez !!! Et le style risque de changer vu que c une fic COLLECTIVE…

Ya pas encore de titre, yen aura un un jour !

**Important **: Faire cette histoire est l'idée de Rêveuse, c'est pas parce que je la commence que c'est mon idée !!!

**Chapitre 1**

Le manoir était rempli de mangemorts. Même le Maître y venait de temps en temps. Et Draco savait que ce n'était pas que pour les réunions… Il détestait le voir se promener à sa guise dans les couloirs. Il n'en avait pas peur, c'était plutôt du dégoût. Rien que d'assimiler le fait qu'il pouvait bien se retrouver seul avec lui par hasarda dans un couloir avec celui de lui et son père…

C'était simplement répugnant.

Et le pire était que Draco n'était pas le seul à être au courant ! tout le monde savait, et tout le monde ignorait. C'était le Maître, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut avec ses serviteurs !

Il se dirigea vers l'une de ses chambres pour s'isoler un peu. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à tomber su r un mangemort et à devoir parler de son _futur_. Ça devait maintenant faire deux semaines que chaque jour, son père vantait quel bon _serviteur_ il allait faire. Ha ! Comme s'il allait vraiment descendre à l'esclavage que Voldemort soumettait .

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il y vit sa mère, qui devait aussi fuir l'agitation. Elle semblait plus faible depuis le retour du Maître, plus vulnérable. Elle n'vais aucun pouvoir sur rien. Elle était assise dans un des fauteuils devant le feu et elle se retourna en entendant son fils entrer, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour, Draco. » Son ton était presque neutre, mais une touche de tristesse traversait sa voix. « Ton père fait passer le message qu'il veut te voir. » Son ton était devenu… sympathique. Non, sa mère… compatissait ? oh… ça ne signalait rien de bon…

« Pourquoi, mère ? »

« Pour ton initiation, je crois. » Elle se força à sourire, « Il t'attend au deuxième étage, dans la salle des réunions. »

Draco arrêta de respirer un moment. Son père n'allait quand même pas l'initier sans lui demander son avis ?

« Est-il seul ? »

« Oui, Il a attendu que le Seigneur parte avec la grande majorité des mangemorts pour une attaque. Il voulait te parler en privé. »

Il avait la phrase, _'Alors il aurait pu aller dans ses quartiers'_ qui lui démangeait le bout de la langue, mais il n'en dit rien. À la place, il laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement.

« Bien, mère, j'y vais de ce pas. »

Il quitta la pièce en grimaçant aux formules de politesse dont il n'était toujours pas habitué.

Comme le lui avait assuré sa mère, son père se trouvait bien isolé au centre de la grande salle circulaire où se déroulait les 'réunions' de mangemorts. Sans faire d'introduction, il fixa les yeux bleus glacés de Draco et lança, « Ton initiation a été prévue pour le 1er août, il faut qu'elle ait lieu avant la rentrée… »

Finalement son père _allait_ l'initier sans lui demander son avis. Il ne répliqua pas et resta simplement devant son père, sans répondre – mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Tu n'as pas l'air content. » Sa voix était assez froide pour effrayée n'importe quel enfant, ce que Draco n'était pas.

« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire que je voulais être initié à 15 ans ? Et puis, le Maître n'a jamais 'accueilli' un étudiant qui venait de terminer sa 4ème ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuserais ? Il peut te donner du pouvoir – »

« Tiens ! Parlons-en du pouvoir ! Parce que nous n'avons pas du tout la même conception et/ou définition de ce mot, car pour moi, il n'est pas symbolisé par sucer celui qui nous le donne ou par le laisser nous fourrer. »

Son ton était resté contrôlé.

« Tais-toi ! »

Lucius, par contre, ne contrôlait pas du tout le ton de sa voix.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? Tu n'es pas son esclave sexuel ? Ou peut-être que tu crois que _Tom_ t'aime vraiment ?… Excuse-moi mais je te ressemble tellement que lorsque tu seras trop vieux, c'est moi qu'il va _aimer_ et c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais éviter – »

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Ça ne prit pas 5 secondes que Draco s'évanouit à cause de la douleur.

Lucius regarda sa main. Elle tremblait. Il l'obligea à se tenir tranquille. Son fils avait tort. Il se calma et sortir de la salle de réunion. Un elfe vint aussitôt à sa rencontre.

« Maître ! Les hommes sont revenus, Maître. Ils ont demandé à Pipsy si ils pouvaient utiliser la cellule restante, Maître. Pipsy leur a dit que oui, Maître. Est-ce que Pipsy doit retourner leur dire que non finalement ? »

Ça aurait étonné Lucius que Tom ait _vraiment_ demandé à un elfe d'utiliser la cellule, Pipsy avait simplement dû être en désaccord.

« Tu as bien répondu, elfe. Il y a un corps évanoui dans la salle derrière moi. Va chercher d'autres esclaves et mettez-le dans la même cellule que le nouveau prisonnier puisqu'il n'y a plus de place. »

Pipsy se pencha un peu par en avant en reculant avant d'aller chercher quelques autres elfes pour déplacer le corps de Draco.

*~*~*~*~*

« Maître. » Lucius déposa un de ses genoux à terre et se releva en sautant quelques étapes de l'étiquette habituelle. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mangemorts dans les environs.

« Lucius, j'ai utiliser la dernière cellule de ton cachot, même si un des elfes semblait un peu hésitant. »

« Je suis au courant Maître. »

« As-tu parlé à Draco ? »

Pause.

« Oui. »

« Et ? »

Lucius baissa les yeux.

« Il a refusé. »

Il sentit des doigts froids lui prendre le menton pour relever ses yeux.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »

Lucius prit la main de son Maître mais la garda au niveau de leur yeux.

« Pour ça, Tom. Il dit qu'il sera ton prochain… qu'il me 'succédera' quand je serai trop vieux… avec toi. »

« Et tu veux maintenant savoir s'il a raison. Tu doutes. Il t'a 'ouvert les yeux' et tu te demande si le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut vraiment aimer… Est-ce que j'ai raison ? »

Le blond lâcha la main qu'il tenait toujours. Le visage de Voldemort s'assombrit.

« Avais-tu quelque chose à me demander, Malfoy ? »

Il aurait du se taire !

« Oui, Maître. Je voulais savoir qui occupait la cellule où j'ai envoyé Draco, qui était le nouveau prisonnier. »

« Sirius Black. Est-ce tout, Malfoy ? »

« Oui, Maître. »

Il se mit à genou pour embrasser le pan de la robe de Voldemort avant de partir vers ses quartiers. En tournant à la première intersection, il s'arrêta pour s'appuyer contre le mur derrière lui en fermant les yeux.

Dieu qu'il était stupide !

~End of the first chapter~

Comments please !!!


	2. Chapitre 2

C'est mon tour! ^_^ Ce chapitre est écrit par Rêveuse, le prochain par luffynette et le quatrième par Aiguma. Bonne lecture à tous, et merci pour les reviews à:   
miss serpentard, Molianne, Saiji, miss-padfoot, erzebeth-rouge, Légolia, magli, Ccilia et deborah.   
  
Ça nous encourage à continuer! ^_^ Bonne lecture!  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Un grincement lui fit relever la tête et il cligna des yeux quelques fois avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la nouvelle lumière. Quelqu'un entrait.   
  
Sa gorge était irritée, le souvenir de sorts désespérément criés, et il n'osa pas parler. Ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon: aucun de ses alliés ne savait où il était, il n'y avait que des ennemis ici.   
  
Un petit groupe d'elfes entraient prudemment dans la cellule, amenant avec eux des chaînes et un corps qui n'offrit aucune résistance. Sirius plissa les yeux, essayant d'identifier le nouveau prisonnier. Il eût tout d'abord un sursaut effrayé en devinant un enfant, pensant à Harry. Il se sentit relaxer un peu lorsqu'un des elfes mit la personne debout pour l'attacher, révelant des cheveux blonds.   
  
Pourquoi donc, se demanda Sirius, Voldemort enlèverait-il un enfant? Était-ce un ami de Harry? Un élève chéri de Dumbledore?   
  
Finalement, la porte se referma, laissant Sirius et l'inconnu seuls dans l'humidité glacée du cachot. Le bruit creux du métal sembla réveiller l'enfant, ou du moins le rendre à nouveau conscient. Il frissonna, et le mouvement fit remarquer ses vêtements à Sirius.   
  
Ce n'était pas du tout un paysan, alors. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer les détails dans la noirceur, mais il était certain que ces robes étaient très dispendieuses.   
  
Une courte quinte de toux brisa le silence et confirma la masculinité du prisonnier. L'enfant agita ensuite lentement les bras, puis les pieds, prennant peu à peu connaissance des chaînes qui le tenaient en place contre le mur. Un son irrité sortit de sa gorge, mais il ne bougea plus.  
  
Sirius baissa les yeux, sa tête cognant à nouveau. S'il reprennait encore quelques forces, il pourrait peut-être pouvoir se transformer et quitter cet endroit sous sa forme canine. La question était: amènerait-il l'enfant avec lui?   
  
Il reposa son regard sur le blond pour voir que celui-ci avait relevé la tête. Il ne semblait pas avoir aperçu Sirius, mais son visage affichait un air hostile.  
  
"Maudit Lucius..." siffla-t-il, les dents serrées. "Sûrement parti lécher son maître maintenant que je ne suis plus dans ses jambes..."  
  
Sirius eût une exclamation de surprise et son estomac se soulèva brèvement. Le blond tourna la tête vers lui d'un coup sec.   
  
"T'es qui, toi?"   
  
L'homme ne répondit pas immédiatement, encore un peu choqué. "Sirius Black." réussit-il a articulé, la voix rauque. Il n'était pas convaincu que c'était une bonne idée de se présenter, mais si ce garçon était dans la même cellule que lui, il devait être dans le même camp.   
  
À son étonnement, le blond sembla intéressé et eût un léger sourire en coin. "Le fameux meutrier Sirius Black? Celui qui veut tuer Harry Potter?"  
  
L'autre sorcier secoua la tête vivement, comme si horrifié par l'idée. Le garçon prit aussitôt un air ennuyé. Sirius haussa un sourcil.  
  
"Et toi, qui es-tu?"   
  
Drago soupira. Même si son père était un déshonneur, il ne pouvait dénier son nom de famille. "Drago Malefoy."  
  
L'homme faillit s'étouffer. "Il a enfermé son propre fils?! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?" Drago ne dédaigna pas répondre. Il ne devait rien à un «gentil», sûrement un pathétique Gryffondor. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir d'ici.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Un petit soupir quitta ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le repas avait été préparé, et reposait maintenant sur la longue table. Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés, mais il n'y avait que Narcissa pour en profiter.  
  
Venant de Lucius, elle s'y était habituée. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire qu'à passer du temps avec sa femme... Elle commençait par contre à s'inquiéter pour Drago. Mais Narcissa savait qu'elle était impuissante, tout cela ne concernait que son mari.   
  
Prennant délicatement une coupe de verre, elle y versa avec lenteur son vin préféré.   
  
  
~End of second chapter~  
  
Comments please !!! 


	3. Chapitre 3

C'est mon tour, à moi, la déjantée luffynette (ensuite ce sera Aiguma).  
  
Voilà, j'ai juste à dire un grand merci à nos 7 revieweuses du dernier chapitre : miss serpentard, Elava, ljiah Jedusor, Ccilia, Saiji, erzebeth- rouge et jedi Cathy.  
  
Place à l'histoire. Au fait, si ca dévie, c'est à cause de mes doigts ;p  
  
Et enfin, merci de reviewer, on en es folle :)  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
  
  
Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il était coincé ici, dans un de ses propres cachots, à cogiter. Comment son père pouvait oser le mettre là, avec un meurtrier ! Quoique, à la pensée d'avoir un meurtrier sous la main le réjouissait.  
  
S'il arrivait à le faire sortir de là, ce Black lui en serait reconnaissant et lui obéirait. Ah, le doux goût du pouvoir, quelle merveille, cela l'enivrait rien que d'y penser.  
  
« Bon, je me retrouve ici, pour deux raisons. La première est mon refus d'être un mangemort .»  
  
A ces mots, Sirius parut soulagé. " On a enfin une chance d'avoir un allié dans la place, Dumbledore avait bel et bien raison de me demander de me laisser capturer par ces enflures" pensa-t-il tout en regardant Draco d'un ?il pensif.  
  
« Et la deuxième ? » demanda curieusement Sirius.  
  
« La deuxième raison est que j'ai fait remarquer à mon père qu'il était l'esclave sexuel de Voldie ! » répondit Draco tout en s'amusant de la tête de Sirius à l'annonce de ces mots.  
  
« Hein, ai-je bien entendu ? Esclave sexuel ? Voldie ? Tu parles de Voldemort ? » Sirius n'en revenait pas. Ce garçon lui était de plus en plus sympathique.  
  
« Oui, c'est son esclave, et mon père adore tant ça que ça en devient gerbant. Bah, je n'ai aucun respect pour ce "Seigneur des Ténèbres", d'où ce diminutif » Draco n'attendait plus qu'une chose : c'était sortir, et ainsi avoir enfin un homme sous ses ordres, tous ses ordres.  
  
« Si je te fais sortir d'ici, tu m'obéira ? » Draco attendait impatiemment une réponse. Tandis que ce pauvre Sirius réfléchissait vite, tout en repensant aux paroles de Dumbledore. Il n'avait plus le choix, car ils avaient tant besoin de cet inattendu allié.  
  
« Oui, je te le promets. » répondit-il en soupirant.  
  
« Bien. Nous pourrons enfin nous échapper à l'aube » Et là, Draco lui expliqua son plan. Bien qu'en même temps, il ne puisse s'empêcher de le dévisager "Quel dommage qu'il soit un ex-Griffondor, car il est trop beau. Je me demande si ces rumeurs sur Severus Rogue et lui sont vraies."  
  
Une fois prêts, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre l'heure H.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Narcissa, quand à elle, attendait dans le lit nuptial que son époux se montre, afin d'avoir des nouvelles de Draco. Bien, qu'il y ait peu de chance qu'il dorme avec elle. "Pourvu que ce salop n'ai pas fait de mal à mon fils. S'il a osé, je le tuerait"  
  
N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, elle s'endormit, épuisée, au son de drôles de gémissement, venant de l'autre côté de l'aile Est.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Severus, déprimé par un énième refus de la part de Harry Potter, repensait désespérément au doux passé quand il était avec l'homme de sa vie. Dire qu'il l'avait perdu quand les Potter étaient morts.  
  
"Oh, mon cher Sirius, je t'aime encore. Hélas, tu m'en veux de ne rien avoir pu tenter pour protéger tes amis. Je suis fautif, mais si j'avais essayé de m'opposer à Voldemort, je serai mort en ce moment même. Et dire que le destin a voulut que je tombe amoureux de ce satané Potter. Qui ne cesse de me rejeter."  
  
N'en pouvant plus, Severus finit sa bouteille de Dom Pérignon. Et s'endormit soûl sur sa table de travail. 


	4. Chapitre 4

Auteur : les 4 folles de Sly  
  
Titre : .  
  
Couples : Draco/Sirius, Lucius/Voldemort Et puis Harry/Severus tant qu'on y est.  
  
Genre : Slash (ce qui veut dire des couples homosexuels, principalement des hommes ici, mais qui sait ??)  
  
Rated : PG-13 (pour l'instant)  
  
Inspiration : Harry Potter  
  
Par le Quatrième Quart des 4 Folles^^ Aiguma la Très Sainte pour ce chapitre 4 qui se déroule en même temps que les chapitres 3 et 4. Voili- voilou.  
  
Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews. Continuer à le faire. On adooooore en recevoir^^  
  
Merci à Matteic (de quelles rumeurs tu parles ?!) à Hermione (quel enthousiasme ! Si tu as une question précise, sur sev' tu peux laisser un mail à edr^^) Pareil pour toi Cousin^^ et toi Erzebeth-rouge (j'irais lire tes fics).  
  
Magli (ne t'inquiètes pas on va rentrer dans les détails. en essayant de ne pas faire trop d'insinuations (clin d'?il à lylène) héhé insinuer ça ne va qu'un temps. après il faut être explicite^^ (non on restera décentes. si on y arrive) Saiji, Miss Serpentard, Miss Padfoot, Légolia merci de vos encouragements ça nous fait plaisir (enfin moi ça me concerne que par personne interposée pour l'instant.) Et puis j'espère que Ljiah Jedusor ne sera pas trop déçue. je suis sérieuse là. enfin à moitié je me suis faite plaisir en écrivant sur un couple 100% SLY !!  
  
Voilà j'arrête là parce que les remerciements prennent trop de place ensuite^^  
  
Place à la suite :  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4.  
  
Lucius s'enferma dans sa chambre dans l'aile est juste après avoir fait placer Draco, son propre fils en dans une de ses geôles. Non pas qu'il prenait au sérieux la relation père/fils. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu d'enfants. On l'y avait forcé parce que la lignée des Malefoy ne devait pas être perdue. Une stupidité très répandue dans les familles aristocratiques... On l'avait contraint à épouser la greluche Narcissa. Il ne l'avait touché qu'une fois et à force de charmes et de grigris, Drago avait été conçu en une nuit. Merlin lui avait rendu grâce de lui éviter d'autres contacts avec cette idiote. Bien sûr en public, il fallait protéger le nom et l'honneur de la famille mais en privé, ils n'étaient jamais en même temps dans la même pièce qu'aux repas. Et seulement quand Lucius ne pouvait l'éviter.  
  
Il était stupide. Il n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter. Son maître, son amant, la seule personne à part lui même, qu'il n'ait jamais aimé ne faisait que l'utiliser. C'était commun. Ordinaire. Mais il ne réussissait pas à l'accepter. Ces derniers temps, Tom était de moins en moins proche de lui, il ne l'appelait plus comme il le faisait autrefois en plein milieux de la nuit. Il était plus distant, plus froid. Plus Lord Voldemort qu'il n'avait jamais été avec lui. Et alors qu'il se posait déjà des questions, Drago avait ajouté la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Et Tom... qu'avait-il répondu ? Rien ou presque. Lucius avait ressenti une poussée de haine et de jalousie envers son fils. Pourquoi ?  
  
Lucius se défoulait en envoyant des lettres de résiliation de baux pour les mettre à la rue des familles entières, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Lord Voldemort était là.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"  
  
"Est-ce une façon de parler à son maître ?" demanda Tom avec un sourire. Lucius était un des rares qui pouvait déceler un sourire sur le visage ravagé par la magie noire. Beaucoup n'auraient rien vu. Mais lui connaissait trop bien les moindres variations de son visage.  
  
"Désolé."  
  
"Tu ne l'es pas. Ne mens pas, je le sais."  
  
"Et alors, je vais être puni ?"  
  
Tom s'approcha et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel Lucius était assis. Une scène très étonnante à contempler pour des observateurs non avertis, mais pas pour les deux sorciers présents. "Je suis venu à cause de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure."  
  
"Tu as pourtant été clair."  
  
Lucius ferma les yeux et détourna la tête alors que son amant lui caressait la joue.  
  
"Au contraire. Je... Tu n'as pas compris."  
  
Lucius rouvrit les yeux.  
  
"Alors explique moi."  
  
"Je pourrais coucher avec ton fils un jour, mais jamais je ne pourrais te remplacer."  
  
"Oh dit comme ça cela va beaucoup mieux... Tu attends quoi ? Ma bénédiction ?"  
  
"Lucius. Calme-toi. Laisse-moi m'expliquer tu veux ?"  
  
"Au point où j'en suis..."  
  
"Ne dis pas ça. Drago te ressemble beaucoup physiquement mais c'est tout. Si jamais tu venais à disparaître, alors oui, je me connais assez pour pouvoir dire qu'il y a des chances pour que Drago... Mais ça n'aurait rien à voir. Il ne serait qu'un faible moyen de parvenir jusqu'à toi. Mais ce ne serait pas toi. Tu sais une des choses que j'aime le plus chez toi, c'est la facilité avec laquelle tu changes de veste en fonction du vent. Notre relation ne t'a pas empêché de mentir et ne rien faire pour m'aider pendant que mon âme errait. Ta survie passait avant tout. Un véritable aristocrate. Un vrai Malefoy. Un vrai Serpentard. Et si cela se reproduisait, tu n'hésiterais pas à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
"Bien sûr que non, Seigneur."  
  
"Ttt. Je te connais Lucius. C'est une partie de toi que j'aime autant que ton physique."  
  
Tom passa une main dans les cheveux de Lucius.  
  
"Et ta soif de pouvoir, de reconnaissance... Et une intelligence, peu de sorciers m'ont percé à jour et sont encore en vie pour le raconter."  
  
"Tu parles des moldus ?"  
  
"De quoi d'autres ? Ces incapables sont le meilleur moyen de ramener des sorciers à ma cause. Une doctrine absurde, mais... pour atteindre le pouvoir il faut savoir manipuler les foules, n'est-ce pas."  
  
Lucius sourit enfin.  
  
"Bien sûr. Tu aurais dû essayer le ministère."  
  
"Non... il manque de cachet. Quoi qu'il m'arrive, on se souviendra de moi maintenant. Pendant longtemps."  
  
"Et avec crainte."  
  
"C'est mieux que rien."  
  
"Et puis, tu n'as pas un physique aussi avantageux que le mien qui puisse marquer les foules. Tom, tu es hideux." "Je sais... On ne peut pas tout avoir."  
  
"J'aime ce que tu as."  
  
"Tu aimes le pouvoir..." "Et le contrôle que tu as sur les autres. Et ton sens de l'humour particulier." "N'importe qui te dirait que je n'ai pas de sens de l'humour."  
  
"Je te connais mieux que n'importe qui." répondit Lucius en prenant la main dans Tom dans la sienne.  
  
Tom sentit que Lucius n'était plus en colère et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent facilement. Depuis vingt ans, elles se connaissaient par coeur. Le blond passa ses bras autour de son maître pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu Tom à lui... Lucius le repoussa un peu.  
  
"Dis-moi que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire cette nuit."  
  
"J'ai bien des moldus en cellules mais ils peuvent attendre demain pour être torturés."  
  
"Je ne crois pas qu'ils s'en plaindront."  
  
"Je ne crois pas non plus..."  
  
Tom reprit où il en était avant l'interruption de Lucius. Tandis que sa langue retournait explorer la bouche qu'elle connaissait si bien, ses mains s'affairaient sur la peau de Lucius. Elle était si douce... surtout comparée à la sienne. Oh... tellement différente de la sienne.  
  
Bientôt le seul tissu impliqué était le drap. Leurs robes avaient volé dans un coin de la pièce. Même à soixante-dix ans, Tom était encore très très capable. Et puis quoi qu'on en dise, pour un sorcier de sa trempe, c'était assez jeune.  
  
Lucius se réveilla et eut l'agréable surprise de voir que Tom était encore là. Il était très tôt encore mais... il passait rarement aussi longtemps avec lui seul. Même au début. Lucius se serra un peu plus contre lui et se rendormit. Il était trop tôt pour se lever.  
  
"Je t'aime Tom." murmura-t-il en se rendormant.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Drago en cellule dormait pour reprendre des forces. Enfin, il aurait pu si ses rêves n'avaient pas été aussi agités.  
  
"Je suis très exigeant comme maître, esclave." dit-il à l'homme brun à ses pieds."Es-tu sûr de bien savoir à quoi tu t'engages."  
  
"Oui, maître." acquiesça Black.  
  
"Tu apprends vite. Mais tu ne sais pas encore assez." Drago caressa le visage de l'homme du bout de sa cravache."Avec de l'entraînement tu pourrais faire l'affaire." 


	5. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Les 4 folles des sly (Sophie Black pour ce chap, suivie de Rêveuse, Luffynette et Aiguma)

Titre : Hmm, yen a pas pour l'instant…

Couple : Dray/Siri, Lucius/Voldie, Sev/Harry

Genre : Slash

Rated : PG-13

Inspiration : Harry Potter 

On est de retour à Sophie ! Franchement, Luffy et Aiguma m'ont complètement abasourdie… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais écrire, mais il faut bien que je m'arrange !!! J'verrai (et vous aussi par la même occasion) ce que ça donne quand l'auteur est perdu et essaie de comprendre mieux l'histoire qu'elle doit continuer ! (Aux secours !!!)

Merci à Saiji (Ouais, mais ré la seule à avoir l'exclusivité avex les personnes qui participent à mon Yahoo!Group), lylène (t'inquiète pas, on prend pas mal !), miss serpentard (le couples supposé être principal va arriver un jour…), erzebeth-rouge (ce chapitre-là explique un peu…), magli (oui, il est sado, et je peu pas écrire avec un Dray sado, alors ça fait pas tellement bon ce chap-là…), deborah (la fin, c'est un rêve que Dray fait…), cousin (Atoine, sérieux, on sait pas. Ça dépend vraiment de ce que la prochaine écrira…et la suivante, etc…), Ly (Avoue !!! Aiguma écrit full bien ! Pis vu que j'ai écris la chap 1, j'voulais pas quon parle trop de ces 2 là parce que c pas un couple apprécié [ya quà voir que ce chap à pas tellement de reviews…])

Dernière chose : je sais que c'est encore plus mélangeant, mais on va aller vers quelqu'un d'autre…

**Chapitre 5**

Le Gryffondor passa sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés en soupirant. Ça faisait deux fois maintenant que Severus (A/N Attendez 2 sec, j'explique le 'Severus') lui faisait des avances…

Il avait presque sauté de joie lorsque Dumbledore lui avait dit de revenir à Poudlard, dès la première semaine de vacances, puis, il avait remarqué les yeux noirs qui le fixaient, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fixer Severus en retour. Le professeur n'avait plus les dents _si_ jaunes, ni les cheveux _si_ gras… Il s'était même surpris à se demander si il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il avait vraiment ses défauts à cause de tout ce qu'on disait sur lui.

Puis, ils s'étaient parlés, brièvement. C'était Severus qui avait fait le premier pas, si on peut appeler saluer sans retirer de points à Gryffondor un premier pas. Par la suite, ils avaient dû se rencontrer car le professeur de potion était la personne la plus apte et disponible du château pour l'entraîner. Au début, il ne recevait aucun commentaire. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'en avait jamais reçu, mais après peu de temps, Severus lui avait parlé après le cours, de son parrain. Ça l'avait assez stupéfait… Ce n'était pas comme si Sirius et lui s'entendaient bien. Mais cette première vraie conversation civilisée en avait amenée une autre. 

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de discuter après chaque pratique. Harry ne se rappelait même plus à quel moment il avait commencé à le tutoyer et à l'appeler par son prénom. Ça s'était enchaîné automatiquement, il n'avait rien remarqué.

Et Severus lui avait fait des avances…

Et il était resté figé là, sans rien pouvoir dire…

Avant de partir de la salle de potions parce que le temps accordé par Dumbledore chaque jour venait de s'achever.

Ils n'en avaient pas reparler, mais Harry y avait pensé. Et avait malheureusement remarqué qu'il aimait Severus. 'Aimer' avec la signification d'apprécier, mais aimer quand même. Il le comprenait, l'écoutait, il était tellement gentil avec lui ! Mais c'était _like_ et non _love_.

Les rumeurs sur lui et Sirius qui seraient sortis ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école lui revinrent en tête. Et il repensa à la première conversation qu'ils avaient eu… Mais il ne voulait pas le croire, et ne lui avait donc pas demander. Surtout que ça risquait de ramener _l'attirance_ qu'il avait pour Severus en sujet principal.

Finalement, ça n'avait servi à rien, car la veille, il avait encore dû repousser les avances du professeur, plus brutalement cette fois.

Il se leva pour aller déjeuner, ne se souciant pas du tout du fait qu'il venait de passer une nuit blanche. Il ne vit pas Severus à la table des professeurs et ne s'en soucia pas longtemps car Dumbledore demanda à lui parler. 

En privé.

(A/N Je sais pas c'est koi ce style d'écriture, mais chuis dans un mood bizarre…)

~*~*~*~

Draco ouvrit les yeux soudainement en se réveillant. Black n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'éveillait souvent, et c'était tant mieux. Il ne voulait pas devoir raconter ses rêves. Et même si Black _l'avait_ remarqué, il ne les lui aurait pas révélés. Surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Au début, ça lui semblait assez claire : qui était le Serpentard et qui était le Gryffondor dans l'histoire ? Mais en réfléchissant, le terme 'esclave' qu'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter à Black le frappa. C'était le terme utilisé pour désigner son père face à Voldemort ! Black n'allait quand même pas devenir son esclave dans ce sens là ?

Mais Dieu qu'il était beau…

« Tu vas arrêter de me regarder 2 minutes ? »

Oups, il  était réveillé.

« Je crois que c'est un pays qui est supposé être libre, alors si je te regarde, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais te plaindre au ministère. De toute façon, même si tu pouvais, tu serais arrêter dès que quelqu'un te verrait. » Il sourit méchamment à la dernière phrase.

« Moi, au moins, je risque pas de devenir l'objet sexuel de Voldemort un jour ou l'autre. »

Draco sentit qu'il aurait dû se taire quelques heures auparavant.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Peut-être qu'il te trouve à son goût, au contraire. »

Ok, ça re-balançait le débat.

Black pâlit, mais réussit à répliquer calmement, « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça arriverait, je ne ressemble pas à Mal – _Lucius_ Malfoy du tout, _moi_. De toute façon, nous devrions être sortis d'ici dans moins de 6 heures alors je ne vois pas en quoi ça dérangerait si c'était vrai, »

Le blond ignora la dernière phrase de l'Animagi en lançant brusquement, « Peut-être que tu ne lui ressemble pas, mais ça empêche pas que tu es inévitablement attirant. Même Voldemort a dû voir _ça_. »

Dès qu'il avait lancer sa réplique, il le regretta, « Oublie ça, » Marmonna-t-il, « Laisse faire, c'est rien. »

« Ça, » Black fit une pause et Draco s'attendit au pire, « C'était toi qui le pensait ou tu répétais les paroles que quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Je t'ai dit d'oublier ça ! »

« Si ça t'intéresse, je pense que tu n'es pas laid non plus. »

Avant que le Serpentard n'ait le temps de se retourner pour lui faire face, il lui montrait déjà son dos, couché sur le côté, essayant de se rendormir.

~*~*~*~

Severus était là. Il n'aimait pas ça, pas ça du tout. Il avait de grande cernes sous les yeux, mais pas des cernes de sommeil, on aurait dit… On aurait dit qu'il s'était saoulé… Ça ne lui ressemblait pas…

« Severus, assoyez-vous, je vous en pris ! »

Le professeur dévisagea son élève qui accompagnait le directeur avant de s'exécuter. 

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé, Albus ? »

« J'ai une nouvelle que je pensais partager avec le jeune Mr. Potter ici présent seulement, mais j'ai cru bon de vous informer également. Harry, tu devrais t'asseoir aussi… »

Il imita le geste de Severus quelques secondes auparavant.

« Je serai direct, je ne crois pas que de commencer du verbiage soit très utile. » Une courte pause silencieuse, « Sirius est présentement gardé dans une des cellules dans les donjons du manoir Malfoy. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne réussit même pas à rester bouche bée. Dumbledore continua, « Il est là de son plain gré et à s'est laissé prendre parce que je lui avait demandé. Je veut savoir si il y a des chances d'avoir des alliés au manoir Malfoy. »

Harry se leva lentement en restant muet et sortit en reculant avec de s'appuyer sur le mur extérieur du bureau du directeur. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Et à Sirius ? C'était tellement périlleux !… Il descendit les marches en courant presque et se recroquevilla en dessous de l'escalier, avant d'entendre Severus dire froidement à Dumbledore, « C'était totalement stupide et extrêmement dangereux, j'espère pour vous qu'il s'en sortira indemne. »

Il quitta à son tour la pièce en fermant lourdement la porte et il remarqua Harry dès qu'il fût arriver en bas. Il s'accroupit près de lui.

« Il ne lui arrivera rien, il sait ce qu'il fait. »

« C'est tellement… idiot… Et s'il ne s'en sort pas ? Si il est torturé là-bas ? Ou bien ils vont peut-être l'utilisé comme monnaie d'échange… »

« Harry, je sais que tu essaies probablement de m'éviter depuis hier, mais est-ce que tu voudrais passer la nuit dans mes quartiers, juste pour ne pas être seul, pour pouvoir parler si tu veux. »

Il planta ses yeux verts dans les yeux noirs de l'homme en face de lui avant d'acquiescer et de se lever.

~*~*~*~

« Je t'aime aussi, Lucius, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'attaches trop à moi. »

Il était maintenant 7 heures du matin, et Tom était levé, habillé et regardait son amant dormir. Il l'avait entendu plus tôt le matin, mais avait préféré ne pas répondre. C'était maintenant, plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'il dormait, qu'il le faisait.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa entre le cou et l'épaule avant de sortir de la chambre rapidement.

Lucius n'avait vraiment rien remarqué et dormait profondément.

Il fut réveillé à peine une demi-heure plus tard par un cri du couloir, « Les deux prisonniers de le cellule 1 se sont enfuit ce matin ! »

Draco Malfoy et Sirius Black…

~*~*~*~

Severus avait tenu Harry dans ses bras la grande majorité de la nuit. Le jeune homme avait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, besoin d'un soutient solide. Et juste à ce moment-là, ses amis étaient loin…

« Severus ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Pourquoi t'es-tu saoulé la nuit dernière. Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, c'était assez visible. »

Il n'osa pas regarder dans ses yeux en répondant, avec un sourire triste, « Pour _qui_, plutôt, non ? »

Harry s'en était douté. Il n'avait juste pas voulu se le confirmer.

« Je… je suis désolé… d'avoir été aussi brusque, je veux dire… ça m'a juste… surpris… encore… j'imagine… En fait, j'y ai pensé, tu sais. Et je crois que je t'aime, mais pas comme on aime un amant… _It's more _like_ than _love… Plus _apprécier _qu'_aimer_… Enfin, tu es tellement compréhensif, et tu m'écoutes, et… »

Et il ne savait plus quoi dire alors il se tut.

« Harry, est-ce qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu dit ça est le fait que ton parrain et moi étions plus qu'amis autrefois ? »

Alors c'était vrai. Il y pensa quelques instants et hocha la tête.

« Si je t'aimes, je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas à cause de Sirius. Je l'aime encore, je ne veux pas te mentir, mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec mes sentiments pour toi. »

~*~*~*~

« Chut ! Viens ici et ne bouge pas. »

Draco l'écouta un peu à contre cœur en entendant des mangemorts parler.

« Tu es blessé. » Remarqua Sirius.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas si grave, il pouvait encore marcher. Moins vite, d'accord, mais il pouvait encore.

Les voix s'éloignèrent et Sirius remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans une grotte assez profonde.

« Je vais te faire un atèle. Nous allons rester ici pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Ça serait trop facile nous voir en plein jour. »

Le Serpentard regarda l'homme faire avant de murmurer un vague 'merci'.

« De rien, Draco. »

La phrase sonna dans la tête du blond, _De rien, Draco_

_Draco_…

~*~*~*~

Harry resta bouche bée. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Et Severus avait l'air si sincère…

« C'est le matin, tu ferais mieux d'aller déjeuner. » Il n'y avait rien de froid dans sa voix. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il était sûr que Harry voulait partir.

« Je peux rester avec toi ? »

Il s'agrippa plus fermement à la taille de Sev qui le tenait toujours à moitié dans ses bras.

« S'il te plait… » Souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

L'homme ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il répondit fermement à Harry lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres se planter contre les siennes…

~End of the fifth chapter~

Vous voyez quand on dit que c'est SUPPOSÉ être un Dray/Siri contenant un Lucius/Voldie et que ça se ramasse avec un Sev/Harry ??? 

Bon, bien, c'était quand même un chapitre assez long, je passe la plume à Rêveuse !

Comments please !!!


	6. Chapitre 6

Merci tout le monde pour les reviews, on en est toutes ravies ! ^_^ Alors, ce chapitre est de Rêveuse, qui s'excuse d'avoir pris autant de temps : il fallait ajuster. Le texte entre les ~*~*~ représente des souvenirs.  
  
Avant de commencer : Sophie veut préciser à Elava que ses chapitres arrivent quand même assez vite.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
« Tu es jaloux, non ? C'est pour ça que tu t'en prends toujours à moi, que tu m'insultes sans arrêt ! »  
  
Sirius retourna la tête vers lui, son expression indéchiffrable mais la voix emplie de colère. « Et qu'est-ce que je serais supposé t'envier ? Tes cheveux gras ? Ta grosse tête ? »  
  
Le Serpentard le fixa sans répondre. Sirius continua. « Et toi, pourquoi me suis-tu sans arrêt ? Chaque fois que je me retourne, tu es là ! » Le silence accueillit une fois de plus ses paroles. Severus continuait de se taire, prit dans une tempête d'émotions. Il tremblait.  
  
« Répond Rogue ! C'est toi qui as commencé tout ça ! Peut-être est-ce toi l'envieux, hein ? Tout le monde te déteste ! Même Malefoy te joue dans le dos ! Je ne vois pas comment tu peux être assez stupide pour croire que je peux être jaloux de ça ! »  
  
Severus observait l'autre sorcier, contemplait ce qui faisait du garçon un être si merveilleux. Si passionné... Il avait toujours aimé le voir se fâcher.  
  
Il l'admirait. Il avait honte de même le penser : il n'était pas mieux que les filles de l'école, il était tombé sous le charme de Sirius Black, celui là même qui ne pouvait le supporter. Apparemment, son esprit avait beaucoup de difficulté à gérer cette situation, et ses instincts prirent le dessus.  
  
Ce fût leur premier et seul baiser.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Severus ouvrit les yeux, les souvenirs quittant sa tête brusquement. D'un simple geste, il s'éloigna de Harry, qui l'embrassait toujours.  
  
Il ne devait pas suivre un coup de tête comme ça. Harry méritait mieux. Il serait dégoûté lorsqu'il reprendrait ses esprits.  
  
.Comme Sirius l'avait été.  
  
Severus se dirigea vers la table, s'assit péniblement et, empoignant la bouteille d'alcool de la veille, bu directement du goulot.  
  
~*~  
  
En quelques secondes, il atteignit la cellule, pour véritablement la trouvée vide. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant la petite tige de fer obstruant la serrure. Les prisonniers s'étaient donc échappés à la moldue.  
  
Mais ils devaient être faibles. Ils seraient faciles à rattraper, le manoir était un véritable labyrinthe.  
  
Voldemort grinça les dents lorsqu'un souvenir l'atteignit : l'un des ex- détenus était un Malefoy. Ils devaient déjà être sortis.  
  
Soudainement, le maître des Ténèbres releva la tête, et sourit sournoisement. Un Malefoy ?  
  
Mais bien sûr. C'était parfait.  
  
~*~  
  
Les lèvres de Drago formaient une ligne serrée tandis qu'il résistait à l'envie de crier.  
  
« Chut, chut. relaxe, ça va passer. » Sirius serra une dernière fois le morceau de tissu autour de l'avant jambe du blond, puis se releva. « Je vais aller chercher de la nourriture. Attend moi ici, ne bouge pas. »  
  
Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, une réplique sarcastique en tête (Bouger ?!), mais se tût.  
  
Sirius se glissa hors de la grotte. Une forêt abondante l'accueillit à l'extérieur, le soleil à son plus haut point, réchauffant légèrement la partie de son bras qui était découvert. Sa meilleure chemise avait été déchirée pour aider Drago Malefoy, et il ne le regrettait pas un instant.  
  
Il restait immobile un moment, profitant de la température plus élevée. La grotte était excessivement fraîche, mais son protégé ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes tant qu'il revienne avant la tombée du jour.  
  
Protégé ?  
  
Sirius secoua la tête, oubliant rapidement la pensée. Il avait une mission à accomplir pour Albus maintenant.  
  
À grandes enjambées, il quitta peu à peu le paysage vert, retournant vers le manoir.  
  
~*~  
  
« Sev ? »  
  
Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?  
  
La voix qui lui répondit avait tout du professeur de Potions que Harry avait si longtemps détesté. « Va déjeuner, Potter. »  
  
Harry comprit que Severus était en train de monter une façade, brique par brique jusqu'à ce que l'on ne puisse distinguer le vrai du faux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il devait l'en empêcher. Un air déterminé alignant ses traits, il avança et prit brusquement la bouteille des mains de l'homme, tout ça sans que celui-ci ne lui jette un seul regard. « Plus d'alcool maintenant, dit moi ce qui se passe. Je n'embrasse pas bien ? »  
  
Severus se retourna vers lui, surpris pas la dernière déclaration. « Non ! » s'exclama-t-il. Puis, une ombre passa devant ses yeux et il reprit sa fausse indifférence.  
  
Harry l'observa un instant, puis soupira. « C'est bon, je te laisse. » Il pointa un index accusateur vers le professeur. « Mais, je t'avertis, ce n'est pas mon dernier mot. Un instant tu es l'homme le plus sensible du monde, le suivant tu redeviens celui au c?ur de pierre. Je. j'ai beaucoup aimé notre dernière minute,» il rougit un peu. « mais je ne suis pas encore sûr de mes sentiments. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'on a tous deux besoin de réfléchir. »  
  
Severus n'osait toujours pas le regarder. Il entendit un autre soupir, puis des pas s'éloignant lentement. La porte se ferma avec un grand bruit.  
  
Les paupières closes, Severus s'entendit silencieusement dans son fauteuil, résistant aux sanglots qui lui transperçaient le corps.  
  
~*~  
  
Lucius avait à peine eu le temps de se vêtir que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait violemment. L'homme sursauta, et saisit immédiatement l'objet le plus près, un livre, comme arme provisoire. Il le relâcha dès qu'il regarda vers l'entrée.  
  
« Tom, » laissa-t-il échapper. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
  
Des yeux rouges se posèrent doucement sur Lucius, accompagnant un air de détermination, doublé d'une grande assurance. « J'ai besoin de toi. »  
  
« Est-ce que ça a un lien avec la fuite de Black et de Drago ? » Voldemort acquiesça. L'autre homme sembla comprendre. « Tu veux la pierre, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Sans attendre la réponse, Lucius ouvrit son col de chemise et en ressorti une chaîne. Une petite pierre argentée était suspendue à l'autre bout. Il en émanait une sorte de lumière, et on pouvait en ressentir la magie. Il la tendit vers Voldemort sans hésitation.  
  
« Voilà, mon maître, tu n'as qu'à la suivre. À moins que tu ne veules que j'appelle des esclaves ? »  
  
« Non, je vais m'arranger. » Sur ce, il se retourna, et laissa pendre la pierre dans le vide. Celle-ci resta immobile un instant avant de doubler son éclat et de glisser vers la gauche. Satisfait, Voldemort sortit de la pièce. Lucius le vit tourner à gauche, puis disparaître derrière le mur. Il continua de fixer un moment à l'endroit où son amoureux était parti, puis soupira et refit son col.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mon chapitre est terminé ! Luffynette est la suivante, je lui souhaite bonne chance ! ^^  
  
Comments please ! 


	7. chapitre 7

Et oui, c'est la merveilleuse Luffynette qui écrit ce chapitre :) Et, désolée pour le temps que ça ait mis mais j'étais malade.  
  
  
  
Un grand merci à : Piloup ( moi j'y ai pas pensée), Sailor digitale, Erzebeth-rouge ( plus de renseignements dans ce chapitre), Miss-padfoot ( c'est pas pour tout de suite), Lylène, Mymye-Potter ( merci pour la bonne idée, promis je vais voir ta fic :p )  
  
  
  
Quand à ce chapitre, va être bizarre je le sens. En plus, on recommence par Draco.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 7 :  
  
  
  
Draco n'en revenait toujours pas : on était aux petits soins pour lui. Et surtout, c'était Sirius qui s'occupait de lui. Le voir comme esclave lui plaisait de moins en moins. On ne pouvait ainsi abaisser une telle personne.  
  
« Vivement qu'il revienne, faut pas traîner ici on est trop près du manoir. » Draco ferma alors les yeux, et les paupières closes ressentit un clignotement de magie le cherchant.  
  
« Merde, voilà qu'on me cherche avec cette maudite pierre. Faut que je fui vers Poudlard, là-bas, j'aurais peut être une petite chance de lui échapper »  
  
Draco laissa un petit mot. Il sortit de la grotte avec difficulté. Rahhh, ce que sa baguette lui manquait. Bien qu'il sache qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, il se concentra et fit venir à lui sa baguette. « Ca sert quand même d'être un Malfoy » pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
  
Grâce à celle-ci, il put faire venir à lui le Magicobus. Ce Magicobus était un vrai danger public, il ne cessait de zizaguer. Enfin, il était en route pour Poudlard.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Lucius était sûr et certain que grâce à cette pierre, Tom retrouverait son indigne fils. Ah ce que cette pierre était pratique ! Mais que n'avait-il pas du faire pour l'avoir.  
  
  
  
Flash back  
  
  
  
Lucius venait d'être convoqué dans le bureau de son père : le terrible Marco Malfoy. Il s'attendait au pire car il venait de passer la barre fatidique des 21 ans.  
  
Chez les Malfoys, on mourrait à 21 ans si l'on n'était pas jugé digne d'être un Malfoy ! Hélas, il n'en savait pas plus.  
  
« Mon fils, si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour te faire devenir un véritable Malfoy. Es-tu prêt à passer l'épreuve ? » demanda Marco.  
  
« Oui père »  
  
« Bien, vois cette pierre ! » Marco sorti la pierre de sa robe. La pierre ne cessait de chatoyer de toutes les couleurs de verts. « Elle est la clef de tous nos pouvoirs.. Grâce à elle, tu peux faire des miracles. Mais pour ça, tu dois en être le possesseur. Tue-moi, et tu en sera le maître » dit d'un air désabusé Marco, car son fils était un sacré incapable.  
  
« Bien père. Meurs » tout en poignardant son père qui était trop proche de son fils. Celui-ci était trop étonné de voir son fils le tuer d'un moyen moldu.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'il rentra en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, et de la pierre.  
  
  
  
Fin du flash back  
  
  
  
En tout cas, il ne voulait pas mourir quand son fils aurait 21 ans. Il trouverait le moyen de rester vivant, car Tom était si important pour lui.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Harry s'en voulait, c'était de sa faute si Severus était dans cet état là. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Mais il ne put quand même se retenir de repartir sur ses pas. En arrivant à la chambre de Severus, il regarda à travers le trou de la serrure, et le vit pleurer.  
  
Ne pouvant le laisser dans cet état là, il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
« Calme-toi. C'est fini maintenant, je suis là. » dit doucement Harry.  
  
« Que fait tu là, Harry ? Je t'avais pourtant ordonné de partir » dit Severus, tout en se calmant.  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 7  
  
C'est à Aiguma maintenant 


End file.
